Love in the Fort of Apocalypse
by Jimbei22
Summary: After being seriously injured by giant Bokor, Iwagura wants to explain his friend Maeda why he always wants to save him for any cost. Maeda is furious at him because he don't want to see him hurt for him. WARNING : YAOI, SEX SCENES, oneshot


Love in the Fort of Apocalypse

After being stomped be a huge Bokor who resembled Maeda, Iwakura thought it was an end for him. But even wounded, stomped on many times, with badly injured leg, he couldn't let go. Luck was by his side. After all before he was pinned by a giant block of wall he succeeded to get to the constructing side, what saved him from being smashed. After that, he was released by Maeda's strange power to control zombies but he didn't care how strange it was. He could see him again. Safe and sane. He smiled at his crying of happiness figure. Then he passed out.

Now he was laying in some kind of room with too much white color for him. He remembered what happened. He was on the Sea Firefly and then strange Bokor attacked Maeda. Then, there it was a confrontation with giant monster who nearly killed him. But he didn't want to die. He wanted to live so much. He had someone he wanted to live for, even if they had know each other for nearly couple of weeks since this zombie apocalypse. But why he was so desperate to continue on living? Because he knew that he was given an another chance by fate, God, or something else. He remembered his past when he was captured in Africa by some military freaks who were against the government. He remembered the time when they killed his family and forced him to join to military. 'What a horrible flashback' he thought to himself when he was crawling in pain. Back then, when huge baby Bokor tried to destroy him on the bridge he was thinking about these kinds of stuff. But mostly about Maeda and his past.

Love at first sight. He felt something when this short boy with a frame body and short dark red hair joined the cell four. When he saw him, he couldn't believe it. 'He looks like him' he thought back then. Iwakura ,at first, thought that his friend, who was killed by the psycho-military boss, came back to life. But unfortunately he didn't. When he first met Maeda he thought that they weren't very similar. But still they were so much alike in different features. Height, weight, eyes. Especially eyes. Big, scary of the world eyes of the boy that he wanted to protect from this world. That was his only desire. Because of this strange desire, he dedicated himself to stay with him even he hadn't known him too well. In some way it was an atonement for his sin. And his sin wasn't a murder of the leader of 'The light brigade'. His sin was that he didn't protect his Asian friend from him.

Tony. That was his name. He couldn't protect him from fearless and dangerous psychopath who was in love with war and wanted to kill every each one person who opposed him. Being in this hell army Iwakura met a boy who also was an Asian like him. Weak, Chinese boy who was caught by this insane maniacs. At the begining, he didn't want to have anything with the smaller and weaker boy, but… He was captivated by his kindness and positive nature. This little boy with big eyes and short black hair tried to find anything that could cheer him even for a second in that living hell. Iwakura still remembered happy face of Tony, even they were living with murderers of their families. Even it was stupid, Raven thought he was cute and fragile. But on the other hand , something told Iwakura that Tony wasn't suited to be a soldier. That is why he wanted to shield him, to protect him. But he couldn't. When they ran away to Japanese embassy, they thought that they were safe. Running from the guerilla group, titan was holding Tony's hand, consoling him , telling him that everything will be alright. But it wasn't. Somehow, when they thought they were still alive, the hateful General attacked them. Taller Asian had no idea that he killed the guards only to get to him. He shot Tony. In the head. And didn't stop to shoot. Iwakura furiously killed the man by punching him with his powerful fist in the head and crushing him to death. After that, he thought he lost it. He hugged dead body of his friend and cried. No. He screamed in agony because he lost the last person he cared for.

That was why he couldn't let Maeda get himself killed by gigantic monster who wanted to establish bound with him. He knew that red-haired boy is in danger. That is why he sacrificed himself for him. Why? Because he started to care about this little, scared cat who ,in fact, saved his life many times for now. Gou knew, that it was his turn. He didn't want the history to repeat. He couldn't let that happen. He knew he wouldn't stand it. Loss of another person he cared about.

'Funny. I fall in love too quickly. Definitely too quickly'- Iwakura said to himself still lying on the bed. He was bandaged on the neck and on the right arm. He tried to lift it and he did but still he was aware that one or two bones were dislocated. Next, he tried to sit. He managed to do it without any problems. He wasn't injured that much as he thought he was. He noticed he was naked and the only piece of clothing he had on were boxer shorts.- Thank God it is not cold in here- he giggled to himself. With his eyes he was examining his body in order to search other bandages. He was bound with bandage around his bare and strong chest and little around his slim but muscled waist.- It is not that bad- he thought out loud.

Then, someone came in to the room he was lying in. It was the person he wanted to see so much. It was Maeda still in his jail clothes which looked too big on him in Iwakura's opinion. Black haired teen observed this small figure. Yoshiaki was standing in the door with tray with food for his wounded friend, but for the stronger teenager it didn't matter. He had noticed that his eyes looked sad and worried. And somehow angry. Iwakura cast his eyes down. Without a word, Maeda came in to the room, closing it behind himself. He went to small table and put the tray on it. In silence, he pulled up the chair that was situated not far from his friend's bed and made it close to Iwakura and sat on it.

Two boys were sitting without a word. Maeda with his hand on his knees was looking at the floor. Iwakura also was looking but at his sheets that covered his legs. Black-haired boy without moving an inch, he placed his guilty eyes on Maeda's silent figure. He owned him apologies for his stupid act of courage what almost killed him. He knew that this small boy, new in a jail center, was worried about him. No. He wasn't worried. He was dying inside because of him. And it was obviously all Iwakura's fault. He knew that he saved him but in the same time he almost left him. And Maeda didn't want to be left all alone. He wanted him. By moving his injured hand he wanted slowly to grab Yoshiaki's hand but he couldn't. Without any sensitivity Maeda just shoved his hand. Black haired boy looked at his friend with sad eyes. He still couldn't say anything. He knew that he had done stupid thing.

-How are you feeling?- boy asked without looking at cellmate. Black-haired wasn't angry at him for that. He deserved this cold attitude right now.

-I am alive. And I am glad you are too.- Raven said.

Silence. Nothing more. Iwakura couldn't stand it. It hurt him to see Maeda so angry and disappointed at him. He wanted to apologize, to beg him for forgiveness and hug him in happiness. But it wasn't impossible right now.

-I am sorry, Maeda- Iwakura said quietly. Boy still couldn't look at him. Muscled teenager wasn't surprised- I know you think I shouldn't…

-You shouldn't.- Maeda said still looking at his knees.- Must have you done something stupid as trying to save me? What were you thinking? Did you think you had some chances with this monster? It was stupid thing to do- new prisoner said irritated. Iwakura was observing him.

-Stupid?

-Yes. Throwing your life for me. It was stupid… - Gou couldn't believe him saying that. He could die and still complaining about surviving. But raven had understood that red boy was scared about him. Still he wanted to confirm something and to make Maeda realize his value.

-It wasn't stupid, Maeda. This monster wanted to devour you. I … When I saw it and you … what he was doing … I couldn't … You think I would just leave you alone?

-So you whacked me in the head and threw me to rubbish bin because you wanted to save me?

-It is obvious, isn't it? I wanted to hide you from him. He wanted something from you. I had no other choice.

-What about my choice? I wanted to help you fight with him- Maeda said again with low voice- Maybe if I were with you back then … You wouldn't have been in this state …

-And what if you would die instead of me? You thought about that? You think it would be better?- Gou argued staring at red boy.

-You shouldn't just throw yourself in danger. That is what I think.

-Danger? Have you forgotten? We live in hell. Zombies are all around us. Mutated dogs and animals too. And that Bokors dudes … You heard that strange monster. It was the end of us. So, what do you mean danger? There is no safe place in this world right now.

-So you think you can just jump into monster's jaw just because it would look normal? It was the same think you did when we were trapped by dogs … - Maude was started to shiver as he spoke what Iwakura noticed. – You just dismissed me …

-And what about you? Have you forgotten what you did? You were almost smashed by a car. Almost eaten by dogs. You think you are the only one to rescue someone? Why are you angry with me for real? I saved you because I wanted you to be safe.

-I am not angry with you, Iwakura-kun- red-haired said. Iwakura still was looking at him- I am angry because you weren't this monster's target and still you just charged at him like crazy.

-I … - Iwakura started to say something to it but he couldn't. Smaller boy was right. It was a stupid thing to do but it was necessary.

-Look what he did to you. You have no idea how frighten I was. I was looking for you. I couldn't find you. Only thing that helped me was … your blood trace and … - Maeda was trembling. Gou listened every word of this brave boy who was sitting in front of his bed. Without moving, with his hands on knees. Yoshiaki was trying to calm his trembling but he wasn't able to do it. Black haired saw how his shivering fingers were grabbing material of his trousers as he was speaking. Gou couldn't stand it- And when I saw your hand under that rock … I thought it was over. You have no idea what I felt that moment. I couldn't hold it. I thought I would lost it. I… You stupid idiot!- Maeda yelled suddenly. He was crying. He wasn't looking at Iwakura but taller boy knew he cried. He hated himself for it. Maeda still couldn't look at his stupid friend. With his sleeves of his outfit he tried to wash his tears away but they were still streaming- If you weren't injured I would have kicked your butt! How could you scare me like that! Stupid idiot! I thought I lost you!

Maeda was crying. He wasn't ashamed of his tears. But dark-haired boy was ashamed of himself. He hated, no he despised himself right now. He made him cry because of his stupid and reckless actions. Without thinking, he reached red-haired's hand. Yoshiaki looked at his face. He realized he wasn't the only one he was scared. Black-haired boy squeezed his hand and the next thing he did, was reaching for Maeda and hugging him tightly. It wasn't the first time that he was so close to him but it was the first time he actually hugged him. He had stretched himself to reach sitting boy who suddenly panicked.

-You idiot! Don't move! Your wounds… - Iwakura wasn't paying any attention to his wounds. He pulled his friend ,still holding him, and forced him to sit with him on bed. He made him sit on his covered by sheets laps. Maeda couldn't understand anything. Muscled boy's hand moved to his slim waist and tangled around it.

-Maeda…

-Iwakura-kun what are you doing!? You should lay down and… - Smaller boy stopped. Iwakura was holding him tightly. And like his friend before, he was also shaking in fear of losing something.

-I don't care it was stupid.- Stronger boy said still feeling Maeda's tears on his chest. Reflexly, red-haired's hands were clinged to Gou's strong back. – I only care that you are safe. Maeda- Asian boy said and stroked his beloved's hair.

-Iwakura-kun- innocent teen looked at him still, with tears streaming down his face. Gou smiled sadly and did something that boy wasn't expecting. He leaned down at licked his right cheek and in the same moment he was getting rid of his tears. Yoshiaki was puzzled. He thought of this act as a strange thing to do but also it felt so good. He was still crying but Gou planned to make him stop in that way.

-I am sorry Maeda- Iwakura repeated this sentence many times licking his tears. Maeda was confused. He couldn't understand why he was doing it. But then, he noticed something. Iwakura's licks changed into small kisses. Sitting with him, taller boy kissed every single tear that came out of his eyes . While he was doing it he heard his silent moaning of pleasure and was feeling hot from his face. Maeda was blushing like crazy because of this small act. And it didn't stop. Because Iwakura decided to do more courageous moves. He delicately kissed his trembling lips and hugged him closer to him. He was sitting with new member of cell for on his laps and was touching his lips. He could taste Maeda and feel him. The other boy was shocked. He opened his eyes and couldn't understand what they were doing. What he was doing. Why he was letting this tall, handsome boy kissing him after all of this things. After he scared him!? After he stupidly jumped into the danger!? Why? He was ok now, but what if that kind of danger approach them again? What if they won't have so much luck next time?

Maeda stopped thinking when Gou's tongue entered his mouth. He shrugged and wanted to break the kiss but he was to weak for that. Other tongue made move on his and that was their dance. He was bewildered. His first kiss was with a boy but it felt great. He could feel hot tongue of raven exploring his inside. He wanted to do the same, still couldn't believed what he was doing. He started fighting with Iwakura's tongue in the same time clinging his arms around his neck. Iwakura had no objection to do this. He enhanced his hug with smaller boy.

In this passion, even through Maeda's outfit, he could feel how hot the smaller boy were. He wandered his hand from his waist to the back of the red. He cuddled it with great delicacy but because of his flaming passion he wanted to tear this stupid prison clothes and feel Maeda's skin. He didn't give a damn that he was almost killed by a Bokor. He wanted to express his love and passion to this innocent boy and in this way apologize him for his reckless behavior.

Suddenly, Maeda started to want to break the kiss. He felt he couldn't breathe. Still holding him, Taller boy disconnected their lips and looked at tired boy who tried to grasp a breath. He wasn't looking at Gou but he still was attached to him. He put his hand on Iwakura's lightly bandaged strong chest.

-Iwakura-kun… what are we doing… we have to stop… it's crazy- Yoshiaki said with constant panting. He looked at Gou and was shocked. His friend was all red on his face, and in his eyes he could see some kind of desire. But for what?

-Maeda- Iwakura said suddenly- I want you…

-What!?- shocked boy asked.

-I want you… I was so scared that I would never have you so close… Maeda…

Bewildered boy thought that Gou is delirious but he wasn't. Suddenly he was pulled by giant and forced to lie on the bed with him. For a while he was lying on his partner to the moment of changing places. Gou was on the top of him. Actually he was hanging above him on straight arms. He was looking only at Yoshiaki's face. Smaller boy was scared. Not of Iwakura but of his thinking right now. He understood that Gou was on the verge of doing something that he wanted to do long time ago. But did Maeda want to do it?

-It is stupid Maeda… When you came to our cell … I couldn't stop looking at you. You will say I am crazy… But I wanted you from the very beginning- said Gou very seriously in Maeda's opinion

-Iwakura-kun… when are you saying… you 'wanted me'… what does it mean? I don't get it- red-haired boy said without further understanding. He was lying under the passionate stronger boy and was thrown by his mercy. Hearing this question, Iwakura smiled and with desire in his eyes he just leaned to Maeda and laid down on him. Without thinking, red trembled in fear because he didn't know what he could expect. Iwakura's large body was laying on him.- Iwakura-kun?- Maeda tried to drive his attention and nothing happened. Asian man was still attached to him and wasn't moving for a while. Like he was thinking about the answer. Then, he said into his friend's ear.

-I love you, Maeda- giant said what made the other boy blush and look at black-haired fighter. Asian just grabbed this chance and kissed again his beloved. Maeda couldn't believe that Gou had those kinds of feeling for him. Was it bad? No, of course not. But the problem was… If Maeda loved him back.

Probably it was like that. Every time Iwakura was in danger, red was worried sick about him and wanted to save him as fast as he could. He wanted to be close to him. To treat his wounds. Back than in the school shed when they were locked and surrounded by zombie dogs he wanted to protect his friend who injured his leg. He wanted to be so close to him and never leave him behind. He cared about him. He wasn't sure it was love, rather some kind of close affection towards him. No. Maybe not in that way. Maeda was troubled. He didn't understand. He couldn't.

-Iwakura-kun, wait!- Maeda didn't want to stop this passionate kiss that he found exciting but he wanted to make something clear. He pushed delicately surprised dark hair boy- I… You mean you really…

-Yes. I do. I thought you could figure it out- Iwakura again attacked his friend who tried to protect himself from him. But it was pointless.

-Iwakura-kun! Stop! Stop! Please!- Maeda tried to fight. He wanted to sit and get up from the bed but instead he was pushed back again to this handsome ex-soldier. He was struggling against it but he couldn't succeed. He was forced to lie with Iwakura glued to his back. Yoshiaki felt instantly strong arms tangling around his waist.

-Don't push me away Maeda- Asian whispered to boy's ear. Maeda stopped with his attempts to release himself as he heard taller boy- I have been waiting so long to talk to you about my feelings. Don't be so cold.

-But Iwakura-kun… you are delirious, you don't mean this things…

-I do. Maeda.

-But … !

-Please… let me love you- hearing that, Maeda opened his eyes in shock. Especially when he felt knee of taller boy between his legs. He shrugged when he realized that Gou is making an intimate contact with him right know.

-Iwakura-kun! Don't… - he wanted muscular teen to leave him alone but Iwakura didn't want to listen to him. And Maeda was hundred percent sure about it when large hand sank to his crotch. He squeaked when he felt long fingers touching and massaging material of his pants.- I … ! Stop!

-You are hardening there … Maeda- Titan said with smirk when he unzipped his beloved' s pants. Yoshiaki still was protesting an tried to release himself from his firm grip. Something strange was happening to his body. He felt hot like he had a fever.

-Don't! Don't touch!

-Why? Maeda?- Iwakura asked, gasping into his partner's ear again- You are so hard and big … I can feel it. You are hot Maeda … You cannot control it. So do I - red couldn't understand what giant meant but he figured it out. He felt something pushed against his butt. It was hard and filled in Iwakura's boxers. It was clear. His friend was aroused. Just like Maeda right now.- Don't fight with it now, Maeda… Let me love you now… - Gou said again this strange sentence to this shivering in pleasure boy and licked his opened neck. In the same time he was releasing his penis from tight space of his boxers.- Let me fuck you, I beg you…

-Iwakura-kun! Please… I cannot…

Gou knew that Maeda was trying to hold himself from this pleasure. But he couldn't stop his desire for wanting him. He wouldn't let himself to slip that chance he was having now with Maeda alone. He loved him truly. And wanted to show him it right now. Not later. Now.

He changed position. He sat in front of him and tired to get rid of this ridiculous clothes. First went the ugly prison jacket. He tossed it on the floor. After that it went boy's T-shirt. Maeda was left in trousers. He was lying on the bed and in fright observed what Iwakura was doing. Black-haired teenager leaned to his crotch and started to take his trousers off. Scared Maeda grabbed the ends of his clothing and look at his friend.

-Iwakura-kun! Please don't take it off!- Iwakura didn't listened to his lover. He forcefully took it off with shorts. In front of Gou the ready and hard erection appeared. Black-hair boy was shocked. He was sitting between legs of red boy and observed his erected penis. It wasn't very long but it was very thick. Giant licked his lips.- Iwakura-kun! Stop! Don't look at it!- Maeda squeaked again and tried to cross his legs but aroused titan stopped him effectively. He just bend with his head to his crotch and grabbed Yoshiaki's penis with his hand. Then he just put it in your mouth what caused Maeda scream noiselessly. Smaller cellmate wriggled and instinctively grabbed Iwakura's hair. He tried to push his head away while he was stretching and breaking on the bed-Stop! Don't … Don't lick it… A! – Maeda's mind went crazy. His good friend who ,not long time ago, almost died by a hand of a vicious Bokor now was pleasuring him and telling that he loves him. It was insane. Red boy didn't comprehend his own reaction. He was moaning in this strange act.

Iwakura didn't stop his action. He moved his head up and down closing his lips on a tower of his penis and from time to time he was licking the head of it. Yoshiaki couldn't calm himself. He was moaning and panting what pleased his giant lover. New prisoner was thrashing in this pleasure. It was the first time someone did this to him. And it was marvelous. He felt strange but on the other hand he was melting in this strange pleasure. But he was scared also. Iwakura started to act different than before. He started to touch him, to undress him… He didn't expect him to be so…

-Iwakura-kun!- he screamed his name with closed eyes. Smaller fellow couldn't see it but Iwakura's eyes were ogling him with lust. With desire and passion.

All of a sudden, ex-soldier stopped pleasuring him for a while. He was still situated in front of his lover and between his legs but now he was standing straight on his knees. Maeda observed him. In his opinion Gou looked like a God with beautiful body. He was slim but not thin. Most of all he was muscled. He had flat hard chest now covered in small amount of bandages. His belly… it was hard to called It belly. Mauda knew that this term would be an insult. It was a row of great built muscles. Seventeen- year old couldn't understand how is that happened that he started to think about black-haired in those categories. He looked at his face when all of Iwakura's feelings were expressed on. For Maeda he was bloody handsome. That came to his mind. But now he was wondering why Gou stopped his actions. Why was he looking at him with such a desire? Why he was breathing so hard like he was in pain? Yoshikawa realized that he had still his shorts on him. He looked at his crotch. It was filled full what had to be painful for handsome boy.

-Iwakura-kun….

-Maeda… I won't hold myself- black-haired boy said and with quick move he got rid of his shorts. He showed his beloved his really long and stiff erection. Red was staring shocked at his manhood. It was long and hard tree in comparison to his twig– Maeda… Touch me too … please … - Iwakura laid next to red head and forced him to turn to him. They were now laying next to each other looking at each other's eyes.

-But I have never in my life … ! – Maeda was scared. He couldn't do it! He was too scared to do it and still had objection about what they were doing. It was insane.

-Just do what I do … Don't worry – he said to Maeda's lips and kissed him. Instantly, he grabbed his thick rod and started to moving it. At the same time, he was holding Maeda in his strict grip. Eventually, smaller boy decided to do it even he had an objection. Gou gasped as he felt his lover's hot and trembling hand on his manhood. He looked down. Maeda's hand was acting slowly and clumsily but he was feeling good after all. Maeda couldn't look at what he was doing. He hide his face in his lover's chest and tried to compose himself, what was difficult because Gou's hand was still holding his dick.- Maeda… I'm feeling good… And you?- he asked tired as he felt it was much hotter than it was.

-I… I… - Maeda again started to moan.

-Maeda… I love you… - said again Iwakura, holding his lover and pleasuring him.

-Don't say that … ! it's embarrassing … please … - Maeda squeaked. Dark-hair boy only chuckled.

-It is not, Maeda … - Gou said, kissing him in his forehead. He was feeling so good with him but still he didn't want to end up in this way.- Maeda… Stop.

-He?- embarrassed boy looked at giant with hope it is over. It wasn't like that he hated it or something. He really liked doing it with Iwakura… but it was strange for him. He had never done such a thing and now he was supposed to lose his virginity. But he was also wondering why Iwakura told him to stop if it felt so good.

-I don't want to come yet- Iwakura said looking at his eyes. Tired Yoshikawa didn't understand what he meant.

-Come? Where?- he asked seriously. Ex-soldier looked at him with his eyes wide open. After a second of silence he laugh himself sick. He had to close his mouth.- What… What so funny!? Iwakura-kun!

-Hehehe. Maeda. You are seventeen and you don't know what that means?

-Wh… What do you mean I… I … - red-haired boy stuttered in embarrassment. He didn't want to tell his partner that he has absolutely no experience in this kind of matter. He had masturbated before but about sex he was…

-Maeda. You have never masturbated?- Taller prisoner asked him with big grin on his face as he laid on the top of his little lover- And you have never had a sex?

-Oh… Shut up! Iwakura-kun! I…

-Don't huff. It is not a bad thing you have no experience.- Iwakura consoled him with a smile as he was laying on top of him and kissed him in the neck. – Actually, I am happy- raven said in sexy tone- I will be your first experiment. And only.

-What… What do you mean 'only'?- Maeda asked not being sure what his lover meant. He looked at him as he raised his head form his neck. Then he looked at him with possessiveness in his eyes

-Because I love you Maeda. I want you to be only mine.

-What are you saying, Iwakura-kun?

-I am saying… - he kissed him in the lips - … That I want you to be my first and only lover.

-What? First Lo… Lover? – boy thought he heard him wrong. So he meant to date him? In middle of mankind destruction and apocalypse!?

-Maeda … I know you don't fully understand what I mean and probably you are confused because of my feelings but … What I said was true… I love you.

Maeda looked at serious Iwakura again. He meant it. He really loved him. Maeda covered his face with arms. He didn't know what to do with it.

-Maeda?

-I lyk… you- Maeda said silently.

-He?

-I like you… Iwakura-kun … but I don't know if that is a kind of feelings like you have… I just can't tell yet!- Maeda squawked again. That confession made black haired teen happy. Although Made wasn't sure about his feelings, Gou was glad to hear he was liked by him. So

-I am happy now, Maeda. – Muscled man said and did something that Maeda didn't expect again. He suddenly turned his lover around. Red boy in fright squeaked and tried to return on his back but instead he landed on belly.

-Iwakura-kun!? What are you…

-You are so cute Maeda … I can't hold myself anymore- Black-haired gasped in arousal. He was whispering to his lover's ear still slamming him with his own body- I want to fuck you so hard, Maeda…

Yoshiaki twitched in embarrassed, feeling hard erection of his cellmate nudging his butt. He was lying in this way feeling strange. His stronger lover was wandering with his hand and lips on his body. He felt zombie fighter's lips licking his spine very slowly and down to his lower places. His hand were cuddling his shoulder blades and ribs. Iwakura was leaving wet traces of his adventure even on Maeda's butt. But when small cellmate realized what other was doing he just raised his torso and tried to look at Asian boy from behind.

-Iwakura-kun! Don't touch there! It's strange!

-Don't worry… I will make you good even here- Titan was making him certain as his grabbed his buttocks and squeezed them. Then, he licked his hole what made Maeda moan loudly. He drew himself up and again was defeated by pleasure. Larger teenager not only was licking his entrance to make it wet but also was putting finger in it. It felt strange, Made felt pain inside him- It hurts … !

-I will do it slowly. I want to prepare you- Gou said on the verge of exploding.

-Pre … Prepare for what?

Maeda quickly received his answer when more fingers were pushed deep inside him. Asian was moving them and carving him in this way. Smaller boy was yelling and panting in ecstasy. Long moans escaped his throat when long fingers tried to stretch him and reach far inside him. All of a sudden, muscled boy turned him on his back again and took care of his raised erection once again. He also tried to carve his way in his butt. It forced Maeda to lift his legs a little to give his lover a better access to him. Asian boy was at the same time pleasuring seventeen-year old boy with his mouth and preparing his butt for more extreme pleasure. Iwakura could feel how wet his lover was right now as he pushed his fingers inside him. Also he had a good angle to look at Maeda right know what made him smile. Smaller boy also was looking at him but with moans and embarrassed face. That made Iwakura more excited and he couldn't wait to find out how Maeda was inside.

-I … I … I can't … Something is … coming!- Maeda screamed in ecstasy as he was weltering on the bed. Gou knew what was going to happen. His precious lover was about to come and he wanted him to come in his mouth. He wanted to taste his sweet fluids that was why he didn't released his erection from his mouth. He was waiting him to come. And that moment appeared. Maede came with loud scream and wide open eyes inside his lover's mouth and collapsed tired on bed. Iwakura released his fingers and moth from Maeda's equipment and again stood straight on his knees, looking at teenager from better angle. He was drinking his lover's juice that was spilling between his fingers. Tired Maeda was watching this strange activity of his cellmate.

-You tastes good. Maeda- Asian boy said with a smirk and situated himself closer between his lover. He grabbed his legs in the back of his knees and raised it a little. Maeda was staring at him. He was wondering what is going to happen now.

-Iwakura-kun…

-Don't be scared Maeda- Gou said in calm voice when he neared his cock to Yoshiaki's hot and wet hole.

-What are you doing … Wait!

Titan didn't listen to him. First, he pushed inside the head of his long penis. Maeda grasped sharply and freezed in fear and pain. Gou noticed it and on the stretched hands he bent to his lover with consoling smile.

-Trust me Maeda … Relax your muscles … - Red boy had troubles with doing that. He was scared. He realized now for what those preparation were. He felt good with fingers but this 'thing' was longer and thicker than Iwakura's fingers.

Black-haired boy pushed inside his lover who grabbed his arms and scratched him with nails. Maeda released tears from his eyes feeling a pain. He looked at giant with pain.

-It hurts … Iwakura-kun … It hurt! – He squeaked in pain. Dark boy looked at him with apology in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt him.

-I am sorry Maeda … Relax a bit – Gou said and in order to make it better he laid on smaller boy's body and ordered him put his hands around his neck. Yoshiaki did as he was asked to and tried to fight with enormous pain. Iwakura was pushing little by little. He was careful not to tear his cute lover. He couldn't endure it. Maeda was so hot inside and he could only hope that he won't lose it.

When he managed to fill himself all in Maeda's body he looked him tired and aroused to higher levels.

-Maeda … I am all inside you …. – Taller boy whispered to scared and sweaty prisoner who who was breathing hard.

-Iwa … Iwakura –kun … It feels strange … - he said quietly and in sweet tone. He was clinging to Gou's body feeling his heat.

Maeda felt like he was about to collapse. He was all hot and his lover's penis was so deep in him. Suddenly, Iwakura moved to kiss his face and licked again his tears of joy mixed with pain. They were staring at each other and trying to relax but there too much aroused for it. With closed eyes they were kissing each other with ardency and passion. Yoshikawa didn't even noticed when his beloved made his first slow moves with his hips. He moaned in his mouth. Raven was moving very slow and was still slamming red with his body. Smaller boy didn't know what he was doing. He just encircled giant with his legs around his hips. Gou didn't cared about it, he was glad Maeda was able to relax.

-I love you … Maeda …

Still slowly, but not as slowly as before, Dark teen was 'fucking' his lover as he promised but he wanted to do it without any brutality. He wanted Maeda to feel only pleasure and nothing else. Realizing the length and size of his member he had to be careful not to injure his precious boyfriend. Boyfriend. He could call him his boyfriend now and for him it meant so much more than he could imagine. It was his first time with anyone. Even it looked like giant was a pro. No. Iwakura Gou hadn't had sex before and was happy that someone like Maeda could be his first. And the fact that HE was Yoshiaki's first sex lover made him more happy.

He was making deep entrances towards red-haired teenager's body, holding him and whispering in his trembling lips. Maeda was feeling good being pushed inside. He really did. Taller man didn't have to ask him to know that. He could see this hot expression on Maeda's face as he was doing him harder and faster, sensing that Maeda is much more relaxed. He made it faster. He was incredibly agile in his hips. He was pushing so intensively like he wanted to prove that he could be deeper in the moaning lover. He was slowing down sometimes to give his lover time to breath. Then he started all over again but this time he was much more faster and much more greedy to 'fuck' tight Maeda who was screaming like dying animal.

-Iwakura-kun! I … Can't … A! Aaa! – red head wasn't in pain anymore. But instead he was attacked by unbearable dose of pleasure. Iwakura was hitting him in right spot, perpetually and hard. He loved it how their bodies were entangled together. He loved how they were split by their sweaty and dirty bodies that was stuck together.

-Maeda … !- Iwakura couldn't hold it. He could sense that he was close to orgasm. Smaller boy was holding his back and scratching his skin but it didn't matter to him. He felt extremely good with Maeda right now. – I love you … I love you … A! - he gasped into red-hair's lips and kissed him forcefully and in the same time he enhance the power of his thrust. He was banging him so hard with his long and fat member. His lover felt incredibly but was at the same time frighten. It was too much for him to handle.

With load moans and screams , two boys came together. What was strange to Maeda he came again but this time without touching his member. He dirtied his lover's belly with his hot sperm. Gou also spurted but inside him. Maeda could feel a lot of strange substance filling his insides. After that raven just landed on his boyfriend who still was holding him tightly and tried to compose yourself after this pleasure. Iwakura tried to remain calm but his heart bit too fast. He could hear the same from Yoshiaki.

-Maeda … I love you … - Gou repeated again and raised from tired lover who just smiled at him. Iwakura said the same and just captured red lips in his own.

They were laying on bed tired and sweaty but those didn't matter for them now. Iwakura was holding his sweet lover who was sleeping next to him. Gou was doing nothing but staring at him with care and guilt. He thought for a minute that he had overdone it. But still he had no regret. He kissed tired and sleepy Maeda in his forehead and slowly started to go asleep too.

-I will protect you … and I don't care that you will be angry at me. I love too much to leave you alone … I won't let anyone to touch you … Zombie, Bokor … no one … I love you, Maeda.


End file.
